


A Tribute for a King

by EightiesKat



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Black Panther Fandom Appreciation 2020, Chadwick Boseman Tribute, Loss, Sorrow, healing through words, tribute for a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightiesKat/pseuds/EightiesKat
Summary: Words that have come through the sorrow over the last few days, and a couple of songs that I have listened to since Friday.Much Love,Kat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Tribute for a King

**A Tribute for a King**

* * *

A couple of days have passed, but the sadness remains.   
Music, scripts, and art.   
Jackie, Thurgood, and James.

Your talents were taken in. Your gifts observed.   
Sharing stories of legends.  
Acting out the written word.

You were a shooting star in the night sky, who’s destination knew no bounds.  
And then the role of a lifetime was given.  
Becoming a superhero to astound. 

It wasn’t just the character you portrayed, the throne or the ring.  
But the qualities you shared inside as Black Panther.   
As you were crowned, T’Challa the King.

You became the icon, with purpose, humility, and grace.   
Leading by example as you entertained.  
Generously giving of yourself, to all the human race. 

The pain will linger on, for you are gone too soon.  
Longing for what is no longer there.   
Knowing you had yet to fully bloom. 

The unfairness of life. The indiscriminate grief in pain.   
Tributes pour in from around the globe.  
Because the mark you left in hearts remain. 

But let us not dwell on sorrow, but instead the lessons you lived in life.  
Let us celebrate the beauty in your gifts.  
Your dignity and strength, no matter the great journey’s strife.

As sure as the sun rising tomorrow, you will be honored with love.  
Remembered forever as a _good_ man.  
As you transcend this world from above. 

Rest in Power, King 

* * *

Broken Halos, by Chris Stapleton

<https://youtu.be/sI0TeFf6uD8>

Blackbird, by The Beatles

<https://youtu.be/Man4Xw8Xypo>

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to you all. 
> 
> Take care. 
> 
> Kat
> 
> On Tumblr @eightieskat


End file.
